Don't Leave Me
by Zippygorawr
Summary: Madara found a beautiful waterfall just outside of the village. He started going there, but about a week later, he finds something that... well changes his life. ( Madara x boy oc )
1. Chapter 1

Madara sighed softly as he sat in the rather large office. Their dream came true. The village was formed, the clans seemed to get along better... But something wasn't right. Madara knew it. The Uchiha glanced out of the window, resting his cheek on his hand. A few raven locks fell in his face as he closed his eyes, trying to get rid of a headache. Work can wait... Hashirama was in charge of paperwork anyways. Madara got the liberty of being in charge of everything else. All Hashirama had to do was sign a couple papers a day. Lucky bitch.

After sitting there for about an hour, Madara decided that he would go for a walk. Hashirama was going to get there any minute now anyways.. what could possibly go wrong hm? He looked around the village and smiled softly to himself, hearing the sounds of children playing and villagers talking. He looked around at all of the little shops and homes. Everything seemed to be in place... But something just was not right. Madara sighed softly in slight frustration. He hated when he didn't know what was happening.. and he knew something was up. He just hasn't found out what it was. Yet.

He made his way out of the village, happy that he went unnoticed. They were always stopping him.. the villagers. It was usually some girl.. or guy.. that would flirt with him, but every now and them a kid would stop him for various reasons. He looked up at the sky and sighed inaudibly, seeing a star. "Hm.. it's already this late?" He asked himself quietly, walking into the forest. Hey, even someone of his stature is still like a rebellious teen every now and then. He liked being out late anyways.

He continued walking and blinked, coming into a small clearing. "Hmm? I don't remember this... Maybe I walked too far.." he sighed to himself but immediately took it back, looking at the breathtaking sight in front of him. It was a waterfall, surrounded by various plants and even some animals. He walked up to a large flat rock and sat down. "How the hell did I ever miss this?" He looked at the pond in front of him, where the waterfall drained into. He saw a couple of coy fish swimming around and smiled to himself. "I like it here..." He said softly, slipping off his shoes. He sighed and rolled up his pant legs, letting his legs slip into the water. It was cool, but not too cold. He laid back and stared at the night sky. The sky was clear, meaning Madara could do something he loved. Stargazing. Yes. The big bad Madarawr loves looking at stars. He looked at the full moon, which stood out beautifully against the black sky, and squinted a little, looking for a certain spot. It looked almost like a heart. Once he found it he smiled softly, resting his head on his arms, which were now behind his head.

He frowned slightly as memories started flooding his mind. Of him and Hashirama as kids. Of their faces when they found out each other's surnames. Everything. He remembered one specific occasion when they wanted to make their own jutsu. Just the two of them would know it. It took weeks, but they finally made one. "Hm.. I wonder if he still remembers it... Probably not..." Madara sighed softly for the umpteenth time and just looked at the sky, trying to clear his thoughts.

He looked around at the stars and everything else for quite some time before deciding it was time for him to go home. heh.. He could barely call it home, but he did. He still had some people that cared about him, so he was still at peace. Kind of.

He took his legs out of the water and let them dry off before slipping his shoes back on and fixing his pants. "Well.. better get _some_ sleep.." He sighed, making his way back to the path. He looked ahead of him and blinked, seeing someone walking towards the village. "Hmm...?" He tilted his head a little and blinked again. 'Oh.. just Hashirama...' He thought to himself. Said man turned around, which stunned Madara a little, considering the Uchiha gave no sign of being there.

Hashirama sighed and walked back to Madara, who was frozen in place. "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" He scolded, looking at the slightly shorter male.

"Was everything okay?" Madara lifted a brow, looking at the other.

"Yes but you shouldn't just leave like that!" The Senju sighed, resting his hands on his hips.

"Noted" Madara said slightly tiredly, walking past the Senju, who sighed again.

"Madara." He said, catching up to the other.

"What?" He sighed over dramatically.

"Why do you want to run the village when you're hardly ever there!?" Hashirama asked.

Madara bit his lower lip and stayed silent for a bit, making the atmosphere a little awkward. "You wouldn't understand.." Madara sighed and split paths with Hashirama, going to the Uchiha compound. Hashirama sighed to himself and went the other way, going to the Senju compound.


	2. Chapter 2

It was just another day.

Madara sat up from his bed and scratched the side of his head, yawning. He glanced over at a mirror and blinked. "Hair..." He did a slight spazz before brushing out his hair. He liked his hair.. even though it was freakishly long. He stood up and went to his closet silently, picking out an outfit for the day. He slipped of his shirt and lightly rubbed his side, feeling a couple of mysterious scratches. "Hmm.. where did those come from I wonder..." He shrugged and finished changing his clothes. He opened his door and yawned softly.

"I was just going to get you.." Madara blinked and looked at the person in the hallway.

"Oh.. Morning Izuna" He smiled softly at his brother, who returned the smile.

"You should probably get going.. I heard today is going to be a little crazy.." He said softly. Izuna was known for that. He was always quiet and respectful. Madara on the other hand usually just snorts and tells what he thinks.

"Oh great..." Madara sighed softly and gently hugged the younger male, who softly hugged back. "See ya bud.." He murmured before walking off and towards his office. Well.. It was Hashirama's too.. but Madara called it his..

He sighed softly as he reached the building. He slowly made his way upstairs, gave a slight nod to the guards, and walked into his office. He plopped down in the seat and yawned, looking over some papers before sighing.

The rest of the day was, as Izuna had warned, pretty damn hard. He had mission after mission to assign. A few fights to take care of. In all, he was just exhausted. He sighed and looked outside. "Hm.. Hashirama should be here in a couple minutes.. maybe I can go back to the waterfall..."

And, as if on cue, Hashirama knocked on the door and opened it. "I see you actually waited.." He said softly. Madara nodded, stood up, handed a folder to Hashirama and started leaving the room. Hashirama grabbed The Raven's wrist gently, stopping him in his tracks though. Madara lifted a brow and looked back at the Senju. "Madara.." Hashirama looked at the other and smiled softly. "You know I still do care about you... right?" He asked. Madara turned all the way around, looked down, and shrugged. "Well I do.." Hashirama murmured softly. After a minute, Hashirama patted Madara's shoulder. "Alright... See you tomorrow then" Madara nodded and left the room.

He walked out of the building and sighed softly, scuffing his feet against the ground. He blinked and stumbled slightly, a ball hitting him in the gut. He blinked again and picked it up. A group of kids ran up to him and he looked at them. "W-We're s-sorry sir!" One of them said, looking at the Uchiha with huge blue eyes. Madara let a small smile form on his lips as he tossed her the ball.

"It's fine, just be careful next time yeah?" He said, walking past them.

"Y-Yes sir!" She called before running off with the group of friends.

Madara walked out of the village and headed back to the spot he was in a couple days before. He heard the waterfalls as he got closer, and he smiled to himself. He walked through a few bushes and entered the clearing. He blinked and looked at the rock he was on, seeing a person sitting there, with their feet in the water. They also seemed to be watching the fish, because every now and then the person would giggle. Madara looked at his or her chest, trying to figure out a gender for the person. He.. or she.. had rather feminine features, but he/she also had a few masculine traits. The person had sky blue hair, and he/she was wearing a kimono.. which made Madara second guess the person's gender. They also had a rather nasty looking cut on their cheek. "E-Erm.." He finally said softly. The person gasped and jumped, looking at Madara. Madara blinked and looked at the person's eyes. They looked amazing! The person's eyes were a bright, vibrant green, and their pupils were slits, like a snake's. "Who are you?" He asked the person, who was slowly curling up. Madara started walking up to the person, who shrieked and scrambled to their feet. "Hey.." Madara said in a soft voice. "I'm not going to hurt you..." He looked over the person's body. They seemed pretty beaten up.. Madara wanted to know how badly, but he didn't know how to ask without scaring the poor kid.

"Y-Yes y-you will.." The person said softly. Madara still couldn't tell what their gender was! The Uchiha took another step closer to the person, who took a step back, slipping on a rock. The person, who Madara thought was a girl, gasped, starting to fall. In an instant Madara was there, grabbing the person and pulling them away from the water.

"There.. Now do you believe me?" Madara asked, letting the person go. The person whimpered softly and took a step back. "What's your name?"

"N-Naoko..." The person said slightly louder. "I-I'm a boy too..." The boy looked down. Madara blinked. 'That's a boy...? ... Oh.' He thought to himself.

"My name's Madara Uchiha... What are you doing out here?" He asked softly, looking over at the rock where the boy was. He blinked, seeing the boy's sandals. Even those were feminine...

"I-I don't wanna talk about i-it..." The boy looked at him timidly. "Wh-Why are you h-here...?" He quickly got his sandals seeing Madara eyeing them. He slipped them on and looked back at Madara, who tilted his head slightly.

"It's just a nice place to relax I guess.." He said softly, figuring that the boy would run the second he did something too fast or sudden. He slowly walked over to the boy, making sure he didn't seem like a threat in any way. The boy stayed where he was, watching Madara's every move. Madara smiled softly and held out his hand. The boy shrieked and stiffened, almost as if he was thinking that Madara would hit him. "Shh.. You're okay..." He said softly. The boy shook lightly and took a small step closer to Madara. It was almost like trying to get a feral cat to trust him.

"Wh-Why h-haven't you done a-anything...?" The boy looked at Madara with huge bright green eyes. Madara hummed in slight confusion at what the boy meant by that. "P-People are always t-trying t-to... nevermind" The boy said, looking down.

"Take your eyes...?" Madara said/asked softly. "You're from the Hebi clan correct?"

"Y-Yes... There's o-only five of us l-left... I think..." The boy said sadly, looking down. Madara gently touched the boy's cheek, but withdrew his hand back when the boy snarled in surprise.

"Hey.. Let me help.. that's going to get infected..." He said softly. The boy looked at him and then to his feet, nodding slightly. "Come with me, you'll be safer than out here.." Honestly he just didn't want the boy to get frostbite or anything. It was rather cool out at the moment, and the boy barely had _any_ clothes on.

"F-Fine..." The boy said softly. Madara swiftly turned on his heel and gracefully started walking back to the village, the boy on the other hand... well he practically had to run to keep up with the Uchiha. And on top of that he was getting weaker by the second. 'It's already infected...' Madara thought to himself. He stopped and blinked. The boy ran into his back and almost fell backwards. Madara turned around and caught him just in time.

"You're way too weak to walk..." He said softly. He picked up the boy bridal style and tried to hold him still, but the boy was squirming and shrieking almost too much. Madara sighed. "I don't want to do this... but..." He activated his Sharingan and looked at the boy, who looked him directly in the eye. The boy whimpered softly and slowly went limp. "Shh... you're okay..." Madara said softly. He didn't knock out the boy, but he did calm the other down.. physically anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

He quickly went back to the village and took a rather secluded route to the hospital so that people weren't stopping him on the streets. The boy just whimpered and clung to him, curling up a little. "How bad does it hurt?" Madara asked, reaching the hospital. "Like on a scale from one to ten..?"

"S-Six.." The boy looked down. Madara felt his eyes soften as his Sharingan deactivated. The boy squirmed a little but he was too weak to fight. A nurse ran up to them and Naoko practically screamed in surprise.

"Shh.. you're okay.." Madara said softly, carrying the boy to a room. He sat the boy down and blinked, seeing blood on his shirt. The boy whimpered, noticing it when the Uchiha did. "It's fine.." he said, gently stroking the boy's good cheek with his hand. The boy nuzzled his hand a little and looked at the nurse, who was getting things ready for stitching the boy's cheek up.

"Wh-What is she d-doing..?" He whimpered, scooting into Madara's lower stomach. He looked up at Madara with pure fear in his eyes.

"She's gonna make you feel better.. Don't worry.." He smiled softly and gently rubbed the boy's cheekbone, calming him down a little. The nurse walked over to the two and Naoko tried to get off of the bed but Madara held him in place. The nurse sighed softly and moved the boy's bangs out of his face. Madara held Naoko's hair and the nurse started cleaning the cut. Naoko didn't really notice anything until the nurse pierced the boy's skin with the needle. Naoko's eyes widened and he made a noise that would bring most people to their knees, but the nurse had ear plugs in and Madara just spaced out, ignoring the sound as much as he could, though he knew he was going to have an ear-splitting headache soon. The nurse quickly finished stitching the boy's cheek and he screeched, jumped off of the table, and ran into a "closet", curling up as much as he could. Madara sighed softly and walked over to the boy. "C'mon.. we need to see the rest of the wounds..."

"G-Get a-away from me.." He whimpered and curled up as much as he could, but the Uchiha could tell he either had a healing wound on his side or broken ribs. Madara took a small step towards the boy, only getting a rather demonic hiss from the boy. He flinched slightly and took another step forward and got a set of claws in his leg. He gasped and bit his lip. The boy withdrew his hand and shrieked. Madara picked him up the second the boy moved his hand. Naoko made an odd noise and roughly bit the raven's shoulder. Madara flinched and sat down on the table with the boy in his lap.

"Should I get a doctor...?" The nurse asked. Madara shook his head and looked at the boy.

"Calm down Naoko.." He said softly, trying to hold the squirming boy still. He sighed and activated his Sharingan again. The boy looked at the ground before Madara could catch him though. "Naoko~" Madara clicked his tongue and lightly rubbed the boy's back. Naoko shrieked and accidentally looked Madara in the eyes, getting caught immediately in the red orbs. He slumped and his eyes glazed over slightly. Madara sighed and looked at the nurse, making sure she didn't get caught in it too. "There.." The nurse nodded and untied the boy's kimono. Thankfully Naoko was wearing shorts underneath of them.. though he wasn't wearing a shirt. Madara gently set the article of clothing next to them and held the boy. He wasn't sickly skinny, but he was underweight. He was also pretty pale.

"He has at least one broken rib.. and a couple scraped and bruises, but nothing too serious. He should be fine once his cheek heals." She said softly, brushing the boy's blue locks out of his face again. Naoko made a soft noise and shifted his weight, trying to get more comfortable, though he wasn't going to until he got his kimono back. He hated being _this_ revealed to people.

"Alright.." Madara deactivated his Sharingan and looked at the boy, who immediately reached for his kimono. Madara grabbed it first and Naoko growled but silenced himself when Madara slipped it onto him. He slowly grabbed the strings and tied them together, effectively hiding anything below his collar bones, which he was proud of. Madara stood up and held the boy again.

"I-I can walk... L-Lemme go..." The boy said softly.

"No. You're too weak and tired." Madara said sternly. Naoko pouted and weakly bit Madara's neck, but it didn't do anything. The nurse handed Madara a bag of something, but Naoko had no idea what it was. She smiled softly at the boy and left the room. Madara looked at the boy and sighed softly. 'Great.. what am I supposed to do with him..?'_..._ He thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Madara carried the boy home with no problem, but he had no idea what to do after that. He was in the family room of his rather large house. He sat the boy down on the couch and stood in front of him, rubbing his chin. Naoko was watching Madara with huge, scared eyes, and Madara was just staring at him blankly, which frightened the bluenette even more. "M-Madara r-right..?" He asked softly. Madara blinked and looked at him, seeming more alert now.

"Mhm.. What is it?" He asked. He hadn't even changed his shirt yet, so he still had some blood on his chest. Naoko shook his head and looked down, closing his eyes. Madara sighed inaudibly and crouched down in front of the boy. "Here, can I take these off?" He placed one hand on Naoko sandal. Naoko pulled his foot away and looked at Madara, who smiled softly. "I'm just going to set them over there" He pointed to where his and Izuna's sandals were.

"O-Okay.." Naoko said quietly. Madara sat on his knees and slipped the boy's shoes off. He stood up and walked over to the other shoes, setting the blue sandals down where Naoko could see them. He walked back over to the boy and sat on his knees in front of him again, looking up at him. Naoko looked down at him like a little kid, which Madara honestly found utterly adorable. Naoko made a soft noise, almost sounding like a whine. Madara tilted his head in slight confusion. Naoko whined and shifted his weight, his stomach growling loudly.

"Hm.." Madara stood up. Naoko shrieked and curled up, whimpering softly. "You'll be okay.." He said softly, holding out a hand for the boy to take. Naoko slowly placed his small hand in Madara's large hand. Madara carefully pulled the boy up, leading him to the kitchen. Naoko looked around and shrieked, seeing somebody looking through the pantry. "Izuna," Madara said.

Said person looked at him. "Hm?" He tilted his head. Naoko whimpered and hid behind Madara. "Who's this?" He asked softly, walking over to the two.

"Naoko." Madara said. He stepped aside and placed a steady hand on the small of the boy's back, gently pushing him forward "I found him in the woods." He added.

"And your first instinct was to bring him home?" Izuna quirked a brow. Madara grinned and nodded. Izuna sighed and rolled his eyes, walking back to the pantry. "As if father wasn't pissed enough at you." He said.

"Hey, that stuck up asshole started it, he had no right to kick us out." He huffed, walking up to Izuna. Naoko whimpered and tried to catch up, but he tripped. Madara, again, caught him and smiled down at the clumsy boy. He took his hand and walked over to Izuna, who looked at the two.

"I'm assuming he's hungry?" Izuna looked at Madara, who simply nodded. "Well, Naoko," Izuna looked at the kid. "What would you like?" He asked, motioning to the pantry. Naoko looked down. "C'mon, I don't bite." He chuckled. Naoko looked at Madara, who smiled. The bluenette slowly walked up to Izuna, who smiled softly and patted his head. Naoko squeaked and started looking at all the food. He didn't really know what any of it was, so he grabbed a random pack of things. Luckily it was just ramen. "Okay, I'll make this, Madara," He looked at his brother, who was trying to catch a bird just out of his reach. Madara blinked and looked at him.

"Huh?"

"He's staying in your room." Izuna said, walking over to the stove.

"Why my room!?" Madara practically yelled. "How am I supposed to work if I have to watch _him_ all the bloody time!?"

Naoko whimpered and ran out of the room, jumping onto the couch and curling up on one of the cushions. He hid his face and started shaking a little. It was rather obvious that he didn't like loud noises.. or fighting.. or much of anything that involves people. He heard muffled voices talking then footsteps. He shrieked, feeling someone touch him. He snarled and clamped down on the man's arm.

"Ow!" The man said, pulling his arm back. Naoko shrieked again, being hit on top of the head. He snarled again and looked up at his assailant. He hissed like a snake and shrank back into the sofa, trying to hide. He whimpered as the man stepped closer to him. "You're gonna regret that, brat." The man growled.

Naoko tried his best to seem intimidating.. but a 100 pound, 5'3", fifteen year old boy that looks pretty much like a girl isn't very scary. He hissed through a pair of fangs and looked at him with his huge bright green eyes, scrunching his nose a little animalistically, making him seem a little scarier. Suddenly, Naoko saw a flask of colour and Madara was in front of him. "He can't help it!" He said, standing between Naoko and the man.

"I don't care the little shit deserves it!" The man said, trying to get past Madara. Naoko watched and blinked, seeing the man suddenly slump to the floor. 'H-Huh!? What was that!?' He thought frantically, looking at Madara with huge eyes filled with nothing but fear. Madara sighed and turned around, crouching down in front of the cushion that Naoko was curled up on.

"Are you okay Naoko?" He asked softly, brushing soft blue bangs out of the boy's eyes.

"U-Uh huh..." Naoko stuttered, nodding his head a little. He tried to back up further into the couch and he whimpered almost inaudibly. Madara smiled softly at the boy and simply stroked his cheekbone. The bluenette hissed but didn't stop him.

Madara smiled lightly and stood up, holding out a hand for Naoko. "Your food's done, c'mon" He said.

"O-Okay.." Naoko slowly took Madara's hand and stood up, immediately backing up from the raven haired male. He had just realized how much larger Madara was then him. Madara was at least 5 inches taller than him, and he was pretty muscular as well. Madara quirked a brow and looked at the scared boy. "I'm not going to hurt you.. don't worry" He smiled, starting to walk. Naoko followed closely behind and looked around.

Once they reached the dining room Naoko could swear he started drooling. He tilted his head up and sniffed the air, smelling something delicious. He didn't know what it was, but he knew it was good. Madara smiled, noticing. He lead Naoko over to a bowl full of ramen and other foods. Naoko plopped down in the chair in front of the bowel and just kept sniffing it, like an animal introduced into a new environment. The Uchiha walked over to the other side of the table and sat down in front of a smaller bowl of ramen. Naoko just sat there, staring at the beautiful bowl of food. "Go on and eat." Madara smiled. Naoko nodded a little and looked at the chopsticks, not really sure how to use them. His family only cooked simple things and didn't really need and utensils. He tilted his head a little and looked at Madara, whining softly. "Hm?" Madara asked. Naoko looked at the chopsticks, then back to the Uchiha, who wanted to laugh but didn't. "You don't know how to use them?" Naoko looked down, blushing from embarrassment, shaking his head. "Hey, don't be embarrassed" Madara walked over to him and gently took the blue haired boy's left hand. He put the chopsticks in his hand and smiled. "There, now just fish out your noodles."

"O-Okay.." Naoko stuck the tip of the chopsticks into the bowl and tried to pull some out, but only got a couple of noodles. He pouted a little and Madara chuckled deeply. Naoko blushed and looked at him. He studied his facial features and blushed cherry red. Madara had sharp features, a strong jawline, and dark eyes, which were filled with nothing but amusement.

"Here, let me show you?" He asked, holding out his hand. Naoko hissed and shook his head."I won't eat any Naoko.. I promise." He stuck out his pinkie finger. Naoko wrapped his free pinkie around Madara's and handed him the chopsticks. Madara quickly dunked them into the bowl and closed them on a few noodles. "Here" He smiled, holding them up to the boy's mouth. Naoko parted his lips and closed his eyes. Madara stuck the noodles in the boy's mouth, and Naoko happily ate them.

"Nummy" Naoko said, purring. He took the chopsticks back and slowly started fishing noodles out of the bowl, quickly getting the hang of it. Madara walked back over to the seat he was in and sat down, looking around the room. "Done" He heard Naoko soft, slightly high pitched voice, say. He smiled and looked at the boy, who was holding out his completely empty bowl. Not even a drop! Madara took the bowl and started walking to the kitchen to put it in the sink. Naoko scrambled to his feet and quickly followed. Madara set the bowl down and turned around, grunting as Naoko ran straight into his strong chest. The boy shrieked and whimpered, covering his face.

"Shh it's okay" Madara smiled, holding out his arms. Naoko looked at him through his fingers and quickly ran into the older male's arms. Madara wrapped his arms around the boy and smiled, stroking his cheekbone. Naoko squealed and nuzzled into his hand, looking at Madara. "I'll have to get to work soon.. think you'll be okay al-"

"No!" Naoko said quickly, cutting Madara off. He looked up at the man and whimpered, refusing to be left alone here.

Madara sighed lightly and looked at him. "Where else can you be then?" He asked, Naoko whined and tugged on the hem of the Uchiha's shirt. "Naoko.. I'll be too bust to pay any attention to you.. Are you okay with that?"

"Mm-hm.." He mumbled, looking up at Madara, who just chuckled and patted the boy's head.

"Alright.. Tomorrow I'll get you some more clothes okay?" Naoko nodded. Madara started walking to his room and blinked, hearing Naoko's soft footsteps following him. He just shrugged lightly and walked into his room, closing the door after Naoko entered. Madara quickly changed his clothes and Naoko was looking out a window, watching a bird. "Ready?" Naoko nodded and ran up to him. Madara chuckled and led Naoko back to the living room. They slipped on their shoes and Naoko hissed lightly, seeing the guy from earlier. Madara ushered the boy out of the house and chuckled lightly.

They made it to the Hokage building and Naoko clung to Madara's side, whimpering softly. Madara wrapped an arm around the boy's waist and walked up to Hashirama, who lifted a brow in confusion. "Boyfriend?" He asked.

Naoko tilted his head a little at the word and Madara quickly shook his head. "No!" He huffed. Naoko blinked and looked at the two. 'So a boyfriend is a bad thing.. okay" He thought to himself.

"Whatever, see ya tomorrow." With that, Hashirama walked away from the two. Madara walked into the room and Naoko followed, plopping down in a chair next to Madara.

Madara was right when he said he'd be busy. Naoko thought he was going to die of boredom, but thankfully Madara finished his work early. They were now seated on a chair in Madara's room. Naoko was curled up in his lap, and Madara was too tired to move him. After about an hour, they both fell into peaceful, dreamless, blissful sleep.


End file.
